The present invention relates to a Hall sensor array and in particular to a Hall sensor array configured so as to minimize thermally generated offset errors.
A typical Hall element comprises a plate having two pairs of opposing contacts, the pairs of opposing contacts being arranged such that their respective axes are substantially perpendicular. The pairs of opposing contacts can be used in turn as bias contacts and readout contacts. By processing the outputs, it is possible to compensate some inherent offsets in the Hall signal.
In many implementations, to reduce the offset, a Hall sensor array comprises a pair of such Hall elements mounted side by side. Each element is operable as above but with the restriction that the pairs of opposing contacts used for biasing on each Hall element at any one time have perpendicular axes. The temperature gradient due to the mutual heating of both Hall elements caused by the side by side arrangement generates a Seebeck effect induced offset. In order to compensate this offset it is necessary to measure and process the Hall output in a four-phase cycle using each pair of opposing contacts for biasing and for readout in two directions. This therefore increases the complexity of the biasing and output processing and limits the time sensitivity of the pair of Hall elements.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved Hall element arrangement that overcomes or alleviates the above problem.